


《他是星灵族》61

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 4





	《他是星灵族》61

61  
本以为游走在擦枪走火之际，赫宰却停下动作，放开东海，与他慢悠悠说：“以前跟东华哥闲聊的时候，他告诉我，如果生你的时候是女孩，家里就准备给你起名‘东顺’，是吧？”  
东海愣了愣，也不知道赫宰为何提这一嘴，就点点头，有些不好意思：“可我是男孩嘛。”  
赫宰轻捏他鼻头，笑道：“嗯，怎样都是最可爱的。”

谁曾想这竟是今天的李赫宰对东海最后的温柔。  
赫宰让东海在酒店里等着，他出去一趟，并叫客房服务安排了东海的丰盛晚餐。  
“多吃点。”  
鬼知道为什么要东海多吃点，就差在墙上挂一幅《最后的晚餐》以作暗示了。

赫宰回来后，外面天已经黑了，手上还提了一大袋子东西。  
此时的东海已经吃完饭，收拾好的碗筷扔在角落的塑料袋。甚至洗了澡，吹干头发从浴室出来。  
东海带着卷的长发上还滴着水珠，身上穿松垮垮的睡衣。见赫宰回来，也不顾对方身上的汗气，拖鞋都不穿就跑去抱住赫宰：“我还以为你就出去一会儿呢。”  
赫宰的手却滑在东海的腰上捏了又捏：“我去买‘好东西’了。”  
“什么呀？”东海直接夺过赫宰手上的袋子，想也不想就敞开来——

短暂的沉默。  
东海的脸红了：“这是…女孩子的衣服。”  
是JK制服，与今天在麦当劳聊天的那些女孩不同的是，赫宰买的是短裙。

赫宰感觉东海已经明白过来眼下是什么情况，就干脆明目张胆地将东海环进怀里，从身后朝他顶了下胯：“不是答应了要好好和我做吗？”  
“那你也不能让我穿女孩子的衣服。”东海气鼓鼓。  
“冠军不应该有应得的奖励吗？”硬的不行，就来软的。  
果不其然，东海听见赫宰这样请求才开始动摇。  
赫宰又亲吻东海的侧脸：“你就当入乡随俗。”  
“可我的头发…”东海面露难色。  
袋子最底部是包装好的黑色假发，及腰的长度。  
赫宰打量脸红的东海，笑道：“今晚，你就叫东顺咯。”

东海在门外换衣服时，赫宰去到浴室冲澡。  
女孩子的制服对东海而言还是有些紧，特别是肩膀的骨架结构不同，他穿上JK制服就显不出女性的娇小感，反而…胸部那里莫名撑得慌。  
还有身下的褶裙，东海的腰围虽宽裕，但他时刻提醒自己不能勃起，不然身下的硬物就会将裙子顶开…唔，不要，那样李赫宰会笑话死他的。  
至于身下的半筒长袜，幸好不是透明的丝袜，不然…东海虽不是腿毛茂密的男性，但他也从未修剪过腿上的杂毛。  
东海眼睛一闭，就当是穿足球袜算了。

刚想试着将假发戴上的东海，就听浴室的花洒喷水声停下，赫宰洗完了。  
他越发紧张，手上的动作甚至都发抖，不敢以现在的模样面对赫宰。  
赫宰还客气地从浴室里问他：“我能出来了么？”  
东海无法拒绝，在与李赫宰的推拉上，他从未赢过，就说：“你过来吧。”  
但东海还是只敢背坐在床上，听身后赫宰一步步靠近自己的脚步声，间或伴随男性的喘息，还有对方那句调笑：“你耳朵都红了。”  
接着，没等东海反应过来，便感觉到发烫的耳朵被赫宰的嘴唇裹住，他心爱人的舌头正舔舐着他的耳蜗。  
赫宰舔他耳朵时还戏谑着说：“扭过头让我看看。”  
东海鼓足勇气，将假发固定在头上后才转过身。  
赫宰的第一反应是“噗”地笑了声。  
东海狠狠瞪去的那眼里掺上羞耻的眼泪，才叫赫宰收了笑意，不过嘴里也没个正型：“像做援助交际的苦命校花。”  
“你！”  
正说着，赫宰将他先前在电视里点播的付费成人节目翻找出来，与东海插科打诨：“我虽然对这些不感兴趣，但可以当作是你的参考资料。”  
电视里正播放着以女高中生作为主角的A片，身上的制服除了颜色不同，基本与东海现在所穿着的无异。  
片中的女高中生为了给家人还债，被迫做援助交际赚钱。赫宰按下快进键为东海讲解，边播边用手抚摸东海的假发：“来玩这个吧，当作是我拿冠军的礼物。”  
东海本想说：李赫宰，你要好好反思自己的体育精神。  
但现在的他穿着女装，说什么都显得底气不足，就干脆放弃“维权”，心想着赫宰高兴就好。  
然而正是这种自然而然产生的“奉献感”，竟叫东海有些莫名的兴奋。

坐在床边接吻时，赫宰还是觉得东海的假发过长，实在有些碍事，就先松开他，手抓住东海两侧的头发，想要试试看双马尾。  
结果一试，眼前的双马尾东海让赫宰的心都跟着跳慢了半拍。虽然这样形容不太对劲，但，东海的漂亮足让电视上的A片女优纷纷失业。  
不过现在的东海已经不敢直视赫宰了，就垂着头，脸上的红晕从头到脚，也不知道该说什么才好。  
赫宰不想让东海害怕，就捏捏小朋友的脸蛋：“一会儿就适应了，哥哥也会好好疼你。”  
东海这才抬起小鹿似的圆圆双眼，点点头，开口时撒娇一样：“我是因为赫才这样做的。”

进入正题。  
赫宰根据A片里的流程，先对东海进行“事前”采访。  
于是举起手机，打开摄像，让东海坐在床上，并时不时用手轻抚对方的漂亮脸蛋，看不知是东海还是东顺的长长睫毛上哪怕挂着泪珠、一脸扭捏，也要面对镜头回答各种从浅到深的问题。  
赫宰站在床前，由下到上，先是拍东海包裹在袜子里的脚趾，一路拉到比女性肌肉更发达些但线条紧致的腿部，再到半筒长袜包裹不住的膝盖，此刻就连膝盖尖都羞得发红。  
嘴上还得问：“叫什么？”  
东海：“东…东顺。”  
“今年多大了？”  
“高中。”  
“家里知道你出来做这个吗？”  
“…不知道。”  
赫宰笑了声：“啊，是坏孩子。”  
东海眼角带泪，委屈巴巴但也不吭声。  
赫宰继续问：“这是第一次接待客人么？”  
“嗯…”  
“是处女吗？”  
“…不是。”东海心想：干，李赫宰未免学得太像样儿了，以前该不会做过拉皮条的副业吧。  
“和男朋友做过？”  
“嗯。”  
赫宰的提问越发露骨：“你男朋友的下面大不大？”  
“…大。”  
说着，赫宰上手肆意抚摸东海的身体，从中间开始，先揉捏对方的腰肢，嘴里的问题继续：“喜欢和男朋友做爱吗？”  
东海吞咽着口水，但并不回避赫宰的重重进犯：“喜欢。”  
“上次被男朋友操是什么时候？”  
“半年前。”  
赫宰的手钻进东海裙下，手掌托住挺翘的屁股轻揉：“他以前都怎么玩儿你啊？”  
东海不知如何回答，却被赫宰荤腥的话题搞得下身半勃起。  
赫宰见东海沉默，就换了个问题：“你让他内射吗？”  
“…嗯。”  
“那我也可以射在你里面吗？”  
完了，东海自知勃起了。  
便扬起头，在双马尾的衬托下，纯情少女般的脸蛋却溢满情欲的腥甜：“可以，客人。”  
赫宰旋即笑了声：“看不出来，长得楚楚可怜，其实是个让男人随便玩的骚货。”  
东海心下：你一会儿等着的，妈的，李赫宰，我灭了你。  
但表面上，东海只能装作乖巧可人东顺妹妹，还任由赫宰的手在他身上摸来摸去。

不过东海的意识很快随赫宰的下流抚弄模糊，特别是当赫宰发现他的裙子被勃起的硬物顶开，就调笑：“你下面那是什么啊？”  
“唔…”东海夹紧腿，不敢让赫宰看。  
“得配合客人先验货吧，嗯？”赫宰强硬地掰开东海收紧的膝盖，旋即呈在他眼前的，是东海下体的硬物顶开不够长的百褶裙，没想到东海竟还敢真空上阵，叫赫宰直接看见他憋红的龟头顶端正擦着裙边冒下些淫液，简直是这边风景独好。  
本还在做“柳下惠”的赫宰想再多逗弄东海片刻，结果自己也跟着兴奋起来，肉棒随之抬头，不过不忘调侃东海：“现在的女高中生都长鸡鸡了么？”  
“呜呜…”东海自觉羞耻无比，憋不住的眼泪这才落下。  
赫宰清楚东海每逢做爱就像个水龙头似的泪落不止，便也不多管，还把住东海跳动的分身来回撸动：“也不知道穿件内裤，就这么露着，你上课时也这样吗？露给谁看？”  
重复的羞辱，反而让东海滋生出些异样的迷情，但话里还是带着哭腔：“才没有给谁看，就让客人看了…”  
“操。”赫宰被直线球击中，嘴里骂道，“你可真骚。”  
说完，赫宰放开东海的硬物，重新举起手机拍摄，并且命令：“自己把裙子撩起来，对着镜头打飞机。”  
东海听话，身子却忍不住发抖，他不敢看镜头，就一手撩开短裙，另一手攀在分身上套弄。  
赫宰指导：“腿敞开点。”  
东海分开腿，能看见前列腺液从龟头滑过柱身再到铃口，直至后方的肉穴，全都浸满了浑浊的黏液。  
赫宰的羞辱没停：“班里喜欢你的男生很多吧？他们知道你这副骚样让男人看着你打飞机吗？”  
东海开始习惯被说这样的荤话，只不住喘息，喉咙里发出些浅浅的呻吟。  
但他亦不甘愿遭赫宰随意戏弄，干脆从被动中夺回主动权，就眯起猫似的大眼，轻轻合上眼帘，带出些泪来，嘴里的叫床声也愈发黏腻。  
无论是谁，东海还是东顺，总之正在勾引李赫宰。

果然这招颇令赫宰受用，也忍耐到极限，总不能在人之大欲面前跟自己过不去，就顶开东海打飞机的手，直接将人抱着坐到腿上。  
东海仍是骑着他，只不过束起双马尾、身着JK制服的东海还是他头一回体验。  
这家伙变成东顺依然美得人头晕目眩，床头灯光下，东顺妹妹流畅的脸部线条染上了粉红色的羞赧，整个人不似凡人，却又比任何凡人都更放纵地沉溺于欲海之中。  
赫宰色情露骨地抚摸东海大腿：“以前骑过你男朋友么？东顺。”  
“嗯…”东海逐渐入戏，“也想骑客人。”  
赫宰强忍流鼻血的冲动，这游戏是他先想出来的，不能输给这情欲笨蛋，于是用肉棒磨蹭东海滑嫩的股缝，想要一点点进入：“那先吃进去，吃进去你才能好好骑我。”  
东海撩开裙摆，比以往更有经验，屁股一扭一扭地向下转圈坐，虽然这样是下意识缓解刚进入时的疼痛，但在赫宰看来就是：“真是个荡妇。”  
话音未落，小美人东顺妹妹的臀瓣被赫宰扳在手上，流淌着淫液的肉穴被男人的龟头顶开前端，东顺带着哭腔叫床：“太大了，不要一下就进来。”  
赫宰不顾对方吃痛，使劲儿向上顶，接着是尺寸过人的肉根被他想念已久的蜜穴完全裹进。  
东顺妹妹紧闭着眼，还在缓解下体所受的冲击，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落在被他骑着的赫宰脸上。  
赫宰仰头看他，觉得可爱又好笑：“小可怜，再哭下去会被客人退货的。”  
东海听了，忙搂住身前的赫宰：“不要不要，我不哭了。”顺便吸吸鼻子。  
赫宰缓缓抬腰动作，目的是让东海尽快适应，但嘴上依然要说些胡话逗弄对方：“东顺以前是只跟男朋友做过吗？”  
小朋友点点头，嘴巴里发出轻微的呻吟，显然开始舒服了。  
赫宰：“那客人和你男朋友比，谁的鸡鸡更大？”  
东海心里又生出了“李赫宰我灭了你”的怒火，但强忍着，加上肉体逐渐向性欲投降，就回应：“都很大…”  
赫宰笑了声，扶住东顺妹妹下意识躲闪的屁股，牢牢按在自己的性器上，打桩似的来回操弄，头枕在对方起伏的胸口，并解开他水手服的领结：“必须要选一个，宝贝儿。”  
东海摇摇头，他哪儿知道都是一个鸡鸡要怎么比大小。  
赫宰撩开东海的上衣，指腹磨蹭他变得硬挺的乳头：“不想背叛男朋友么？”  
“…嗯。”  
“你下面可没这么说。”  
只听赫宰在东海身下进出时发出滋滋的水声，肉穴里夹不住的淫液让两人下体连接处湿了一大片：“说，谁的大？”  
东海垂头，埋怨似的看了赫宰一眼。  
赫宰则含住东海一边的乳头，舌头绕在上面打圈儿舔舐，并抬眼饶有兴味地打量东海的反应。  
东海被舔得舒服了，就小声：“客人的大…”  
“说大点声。”赫宰掌掴他肉乎乎的屁股，发出清脆的声响来，“谁的鸡鸡大？”  
“呜…客人的…”东海被赫宰生猛的力道顶起来时，又被扣住腋下一顿狠操，肉体之间碰撞声不断，这才投降，嘴里不住的讨好，“客人的鸡鸡最大…”  
清晰可见的是，东海前胸已被赫宰嘬出接连的吻痕，特别是他心口的小痣，赫宰长时间的玩弄，松开嘴，那地方甚至留下了紫红色的印子。  
赫宰上手抚摸东海的胸部，在男孩的胸肌上按压：“东顺这里比普通女孩子硬呢。”  
“不要…”以为东海是拒绝，却听片刻后小猫似的嘟囔，“不要去找普通女孩子。”  
赫宰没回应，只将东顺抱起来，下体还连在一块儿，淫水拉着丝地嘀嗒到身前的地板。  
东顺妹妹忙扶住赫宰，有些慌张：“你干嘛呀。”  
“换个姿势操你。”赫宰抱着东顺到可以俯瞰夜景的窗前，并叫他面对窗外，再将人压到玻璃上，“我们东顺这么漂亮，也让路过的人看看你，好不好？”  
众所周知为保护顾客的隐私，这类玻璃都经过了特殊处理，只有酒店里的人能看到外面的风景，旁人则并不能透过玻璃目睹到窗里的春色。  
不过赫宰的目的在于羞辱对方，还有东顺的呜咽：“客人，客人，我怕…”  
哦，可能众所周知的范围不包括小傻子李东海。  
“那只要东顺看不见外面就不怕了吧？”赫宰说着，粗鲁地拽掉东顺一边的半筒袜，系在对方眼睛上。  
同时，赫宰的眼神落在东顺紧实的蜜色大腿，上面还留有一圈被袜子勒出来的紫红印子，莫名的性癖刺激着赫宰的神经——果然买小一号是正确的。  
一边挺入，另一边上手抚摸东海光在外面的大腿：“宝贝儿都不剃毛吗？”  
“嗯…我…我不是普通女孩子…”东顺被蒙着眼睛压在玻璃窗，此刻只剩官能的刺激，就好像自己已经完全属于赫宰，便干脆放开一切，随着赫宰操弄的节奏摆屁股，“客人，客人操得东顺好舒服，东顺还要…”  
东海的食髓知味伺候得赫宰无比爽快，就大开大合的连根拔出再进入，速度虽没以前的快，但每次挺进身前人的蜜穴，总叫对方变了腔调地叫床讨饶。  
太爽了，赫宰愈发失控，汗如雨下，并撩起随东顺屁股抖动的制服裙摆，两手按在肉浪不停的屁股上来回揉弄拍打：“想把东顺的屁股买下来，只给我操，好不好？”  
“嗯…好…”东顺侧过些脸，激动的生理眼泪顺着压住视线的袜子落下，嘴唇动着，撒娇似的说，“东顺忍不住了，客人快给我嘛。”  
赫宰也不强迫他憋着：“射吧。”  
东海膝盖夹紧，叫床声比之前更剧烈，接着肉棒抖动，朝身前的玻璃窗射出汩汩精液。  
射后没多久，肉穴频频收缩着把身后的赫宰也夹得在他体内出了精。  
赫宰并没有直接放开，而是压住东顺继续喘粗气，并轻吻他沾满汗液的侧脸，看了眼身前被东海射得横七竖八的窗户，笑道：“去把玻璃舔干净了。”  
“不要~”  
“那我要投诉你咯。”赫宰逗弄他，“没干没净。”  
东海还尚未从情欲中缓解，现下迷迷糊糊，就听了赫宰的话。加上他眼睛看不见，耻感多少少了些，就在赫宰的牵引下，对着玻璃上自己射的东西伸出舌头，一下又一下，奶狗似的舔掉那些秽物。  
赫宰掐着东海的下巴，让他张开嘴：“我要检查。”  
东海舌尖全是些白色的粘液，赫宰心满意足，一记深吻落下，结束后还调侃：“女高中生可真有活力啊。”

东海以为他们做过一次就可以到此结束，结果赫宰又跟着他到浴室解手，还要拍东海站着尿尿——美其名曰“女高中生独特的解手姿势”。  
结果是，本就被搞得腰酸背痛的东海情绪上来了，再也无法忍耐，直接将假发扔到地上，扯开水手服。  
赫宰愣了下：“呀，李东海，又觉醒成浩克了吗？”  
东顺妹妹变成浩克也不过是一眨眼的工夫——东海抱住赫宰，险些将人打横举起来，下一刻就是把赫宰摔到地上，嘴里虎啸：“灭了你哦，李赫宰！”  
赫宰虽被东海打出浴室，依然笑着：“我要联系拉皮条的投诉你，举报你殴打客人，让你以后在这个行业没戏唱。”  
迎着赫宰的，不再是东顺妹妹的撒娇示弱，而是女高中生的正义铁拳。

但赫宰仍然心满意足，男人此生的愿望他同时完成了两件：  
逼良为娼，劝妓从良。


End file.
